


Four is food, five is dinner and Six is bring the dog

by IllyasJames



Series: up for the count [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Dinners, Multi, Nerves, implied family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is getting very nervous about his first dinner with Victor's 'parents'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 23 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> This is a follow up to yesterday's story.

They had the day of from training. It should have been a nice calm day, where they would spend some time together to relax. Yet Victor woke up to a Yuuri that was not just up, but clearly working himself up to a very nervous state. If anything he would almost say he was in a worse state then before his Cup of China Free Skate. And it turned out that this also meant Yuuri was cooking. There were various dishes in various states of completion all over the kitchen counter and dinner table. Worse even it seems Yuuri wasn't over yesterday's argument, well not that there had been an actual argument. More a, they failed to speak about it, and went to bed angry. This will teach him, Victor thinks after Yuuri swats his hand away with a spatula, Yuuri is one of those people that is not allowed to go to bed angry. 

Realizing nothing there will serve as breakfast, Victor decides to go out for some coffee and bread. He asks if Yuuri also wants some but is utterly ignored, he dares not ask again. So he puts a leash on Makkachin and decides to get his Fiance one of those sandwiches from the place they discovered not too long ago. A peace offering should do. Maybe he can get Yuuri to talk to him then, and he is definitely getting him in bed after that. Yuuri looked tired and it hurt Victor to see those bags under his beautiful eyes. In the shop he spots a display with wines, he knows Yakov is more the pure Vodka type but he remembers Lilia could appreciate a good wine at times. So after getting his sandwiches he goes over to the Liquor store to get a nice French one he vaguely remembers. 

With his wine nicely wrapped and the sandwiches in a bag he goes back to their apartment. Something he still loves to say even though it has been weeks now. He'll apologize to Yuuri, his behavior had not been the best and he knows it. His desire to spend some alone time with Yuuri had caused him to lash out. They enter the apartment and Makkachin runs straight into the kitchen, his dog loves Yuuri almost as much as he does. 

After hanging up his coat he goes to the kitchen himself completely ready to grovel, he would even do a dogeza if that is what Yuuri desires. He comes to a halt if he sees that most of the dishes have been completed and there are even some more than before. Yuuri turns from under Makkachin's enthusiastic pounding in him when Victor gasps at the sight of the food. At first his Fiance's face looks a bit annoyed but then he sees Yuuri's eyes fall on the bottle. Neither of them are wine drinkers and the wrapping makes it an obvious gift. Yuuri takes in a deep breath and looks like he's about to cry.

"Wine. You thought about getting wine." The next moment Victor is scrambling not to drop both the bottle and the sandwiches when Yuuri launches himself in his arms and snuggles his face in his neck. "I forgot about the wine. That is such a thoughtful present. I'm certain Lilia would approve it." 

Yuuri dislodges himself and takes the bottle of wine from Victor's hands. He places the bottle in a basket on the counter Victor had not noticed yet. In the bottle there is an array of all the dishes Yuuri made. Not complete meals just enough of it to showcase what Yuuri can make. Clearly the basket is meant to be taken with them later, but why bring food to a dinner, Lilia would have that ready to serve at there arrival.

"It almost looks like you are trying to prove to them all the different things you can prepare my маленький поросенок. I'm certain they will already know as Yuri must have told them by now." He tries to play it joyfully but Yuuri gives him a disgruntled look. Then it hits Victor. Damn, he had done a very similar thing when he and Yuuri had been separated because of Makkachin. When Victor came to the conclusion that he was planning to ask Yuuri to marry him.  
"You are planning to show them how well you can take care of me. Is that it." He smiles like a sun to Yuuri. "моя любовь you are in no way obligated to do so, but I'm glad you care enough." Yuuri's pout makes Victor nearly melt.

"Of course I care Victor. I care for you. Do you know how upset I am about finding out that Yakov and Lilia are your surrogate parents. That they had such an important part in your life. If I had known sooner I would have done this the moment I moved to st' Petersburg." The tears in Yuuri's eyes tell Victor exactly where he had gone wrong the night before. 

"Oh Yuuri, forgive me. Forgive the idiot that loves you so very much and fails to do the right thing so very often. It is not that I didn't think to tell you because of not wanting to share it with you. It is all me. In the ten years I moved out on my own, I had convinced myself that Yakov and I were only coach and skater. My relationship with Lilia was completely non-existing even. It was me not being able to maintain a relationship with others that led to that. You brought back my desire for love in all it's colors and I should have told you, I should not have kept it to myself thinking it of no importance. I have hurt you with my ignorance." 

Yuuri looks at Victor with his eyes large and round, his mouth open in a small O. Then he sighs.

"How can one hate one that declares his affection so abundantly." At that Yuuri sighs releasing some of the stress he had been carrying. This is immediately followed by a very deep yawn. And it is clear the young man is overcome by tired as he starts swaying on his feet. 

Victor places the sandwiches on the counter before scooping Yuuri up in his arms. Something Yuuri sees and comments about. But Victor is clear. Yuuri will have to sleep a few hours before getting to eat his. seeing as most of the dishes are done, Victor promises to store all the rest in containers in the freezer while Yuuri tales a nap. By the time Victor enters the bedroom to put Yuuri under the covers the young man is already tight asleep.

He goes back to the kitchen and starts putting everything in containers, first the dishes whose names he knows as he can write those down on the lids for them to see. But for some of the others he decides to Video-call Hiroko. She helps him label the rest. They have a nice chat while Victor does that, and once it is mentioned why Yuuri made all the food, she starts to squeal. Stating that she is happy that Victor has family after all, Yuuri had been so sad to think Victor had been all alone. Victor blushes, to happy about Hiroko's obvious love for him to admit that he had felt alone for very long indeed. 

He decides to wake up Yuuri three hours after he told him to go sleep. They have the sandwiches that luckily still taste great, and spend most of the afternoon on the coach watching video's together. Once five o'clock strikes he can see some tension in Yuuri's shoulders. He rubs it and tells him everything will be alright. They get dressed and it is then that Victor sees the clothes Yuuri laid out for them. They are very formal.

"Why the formal wear? It is just dinner over at Lilia's and Yakov's, we could do with something a bit more casual." He immediately regrets saying that as Yuuri's eyes go big in hurt again. "I'm sorry. I just haven't ever worn something this formal to dinner with them."

"But it's going to be my first dinner over at them and I want it to go well." Yuuri's voice chokes up. "It has to go well." 

Victor realizes that he is still missing some crucial information here, something he should understand but doesn't for he isn't Yuuri and he isn't Japanese. If it is a Japanese thing that is. So he decides to just come clean and ask Yuuri what it is. The shocked look on Yuuri's face tells him it is something that he should have known.

"Victor!!! They are your surrogate parents! We are not going over there to have a chat with coach Yakov and dance instructor Lilia, we are going there to have a family dinner. And I am going there as your Fiance!!!" Victor just stares at him, pieces are clicking but he is missing a word. "Victor, this is the closest to parents you have. That means that they are going to be the closest to in-laws I will have." Yuuri starts to shake and tears start to well up.

In-laws.... The word resonates in Victors mind. That is what got Yuuri so upset today. By marrying Victor Yakov and Lilia -and in a way Yuri- will also become Yuuri's family. He really is an idiot for missing that.  
He quickly steps over and hugs Yuuri with all the love he has in him. Mumbling words in his ears to tell him he will be perfect, that they already know him and that they will accept him. He tells Yuuri how good he is for him and how loved he makes Victor feel. Everything will be okay.  
Yuuri calms down after a while and even allows Victor to pick out some different clothes, which he states will go better for the evening.  
After that they leave, but not before Victor puts Makkachin on a leash. When Yuuri asks him if it is okay to bring the dog he tells him that as Makkachin was a gift from Lilia when he moved out he can not see why she would object. 

They arrive at Lilia's house just before six. And when she opens the door Makkachin loses all decorum by jumping against her. She pets the dog and tells them to come in.  
Yakov comes out of what appears to be the kitchen and to Yuuri's astonishment hugs Victor with more pleasure than he thought the man had in him. Lilia beside him sighs.

"It has always hurt Yakov that Victor turned cold on him. This will do much good for those scars." 

Yuuri looks at the two Russian men who are making quips in Russian between them as if there was never a day they were not family. Remembering the basket in his arms he decides to offer it to Lilia. 

"Uhm.. we prepared this. It is my token of my gratitude that I am allowed to be part of tonight and my hope that you will bestow favor on me as Victor's Fiance." He blushes deep red and dares not to look up from his toes. 

Because of this he misses the looks of pleasure and shock between Yakov and Lilia. Then they look at Victor who mouths it being a Japanese thing. They still look a bit amazed, so Victor decides to mouth 'in-laws' and points from them to Yuuri. This word has an affect on them that Victor had not seen coming. The basket gets dumped on a table and he finds himself and Yuuri held tightly in a big hug by Yakov and Lilia. Who are both crying. 

"Argh.. I can't believe it. You guys made it even worse. This is too Weird." Yuri bolts back upstairs and soon they hear a door close with a bang. 

Lilia is the first to get her composure back. she pats her face a bit and then looks at Victor.

"Victor. Get your brother to come down. Dinner will be served in ten minutes and I will not allow tardiness at my table. He is in your old room." The she turns to Yuuri. "And you my dear, let us go into the kitchen so that you can tell me exactly what it is that is in those containers, as I have been informed that you are an excellent cook that gives Victor everything he needs." 

While Victor goes up the stairs, Yuuri is ushered into the kitchen, Makkachin walks in the living area and finds Yuri's cat. After sniffing at each other for a moment it is decided that Makkachin can lie in front of the coach and the cat will lie on Makkachin.

**Author's Note:**

> маленький поросенок ~ Little pig  
> моя любовь ~ my love


End file.
